


I wanna be your morning, baby

by lydistraction



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, JiHan, Lazy Mornings, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydistraction/pseuds/lydistraction
Summary: This is a very very short fluffy work, based on my passion for Jeonghan's long hair.As you may notice while reading, I LOVE love detailed moments so there's absolutely no plot, just an excuse to write fluffy things...I hope you'll enjoy it anyways!





	I wanna be your morning, baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very very short fluffy work, based on my passion for Jeonghan's long hair.
> 
> As you may notice while reading, I LOVE love detailed moments so there's absolutely no plot, just an excuse to write fluffy things...
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it anyways!

A sunbeam made its way through the shutters, irradiating Jisoo’s face. The boy slowly woke up, appreciating the softness of the sheets, eyes still closed and arms under his white pillow. He smoothly moved his legs, turned his head to the other side and was about to fall asleep again, when he felt the soft warmth of Jeonghan’s leg next to his. The long-haired boy had moved a little and let out a deep sigh. Jisoo realized that Jeonghan was still asleep. He then cracked one eye open to get used to the sharp light of the sun that was now entering the room. He caught a glimpse of the screen of his phone, but he didn’t care at all. He was only enjoying the moment of calmness he was having. He opened his second eye, still sleepy, and turned his head towards the boy he loved, who was lying next to him.

Indeed, the long-haired boy was still asleep. His eyelids were closed lightly, his forehead was smooth, there was no wrinkle to disturb the flowing line of his face. He seemed so peaceful. His long hair was spread all over the white pillow matching Jisoo’s. Jisoo admired his lover’s hair. He loved it so much, he would play with it all day long, just like a child. The good thing was, Jeonghan loved it when his boyfriend touched his hair. All his stress would go away. Every single strand of hair was straight, there was not any wave visible. A few sunbeams fell on the oh-so-loved hair, making it shine with dark gleams.

Jisoo’s gaze went to the naked shoulder that was partly hidden by the blanket. The thin skin there was smooth and extremely delicate, almost like a baby’s. The honey-tinted skin his lover had made him look like he had been eating the sun for the past few years. The short-haired boy couldn’t help but lean in and leave a soft kiss on Jeonghan’s cheek, who woke up to the contact. He opened his eyes to his smiling boyfriend, who was still amazed by how Jeonghan looked wonderfully beautiful, even when he was just waking up, with his sleepy yet bright eyes. Jeonghan smiled and let Jisoo wrap his arm around his naked waist to lock him into a warm back hug.

Jisoo buried his nose in Jeonghan’s nape, inhaling the delicate scent of his almond milk shampoo. With his hand lazily resting on Jeonghan’s flat stomach, he could feel his breath slowly getting deeper and deeper, as if he was falling back into sleep. Suddenly, to Jisoo’s surprise, Jeonghan turned his body towards his boyfriend and placed his head against the other’s chest, just under his chin. He snuggled like a baby. Jisoo cooed at the action and stuck his fingers in Jeonghan’s hair, gently stroking his scalp, earning a soft sigh from his boyfriend. Jeonghan threw his arm around Jisoo’s upper body and ran his long fingers along his spine, making him slightly shiver from the light touch.

The boys stayed like this for a while, enjoying each other’s presence, as if they were in an invisible bubble of peace, that nothing could ever break. Jisoo started thinking about how they met, him working in a coffee shop, and Jeonghan coming every other day with his colleague and friend, Jihoon, to drink an iced americano, until Jeonghan started coming every day to have a talk with Jisoo, his blond hair either cascading on his shoulders or tied in a loose braid behind his back, until he asked Jisoo out for a date in a cute restaurant on the docks of Han river. Since this time, Jeonghan had dyed his fair locks with a ginger colour, making it shine under the sun. Mindlessly, Jisoo pecked his lover’s head, making him giggle softly. He thought about how lucky he was to have such a man, such a loving boyfriend. The two got along perfectly, Jihoon and Soonyoung, respectively Jeonghan’s and Jisoo’s friends, had agreed on it long ago. His hand still roaming around Jisoo’s back, Jeonghan groaned when they suddenly heard the alarm of Jisoo’s phone ringing, interrupting the sweet moment. They would soon have to get ready for work and leave that little world they had created where it was just the two of them. Jisoo opened his eyes and so did Jeonghan, and both of then silently agreed on the fact that they could spend five more minutes in the softness of the white sheets, before Jisoo snoozed the alarm and wrapped himself around Jeonghan again, nuzzling his nose in the crook of the other’s neck, closing his eyes and drifting back to sleep. 


End file.
